BLEACH: Divided Souls
by Garron
Summary: We know what happens to Ichigo during the Bount Arc. However what was happening in Las Noches? This story follows the events of what the Arrancar were doing at the time of the Bount Arc.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any related characters. I own my characters and my storyline events but that is it. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

Bleach: Divided Souls

Part One: Rebirth

"He has awoken." A cold and emotionless voice said from the darkness. Who was it? Why was I hearing it, and why couldn't I see? "Are you sure about this Ulquiorra? He doesn't seem to be as stable as one of them would be." Another voice rougher this time though. What was he talking about by "one of them?" "Enough Grimmjow. I am positive. Aizen-Sama has given the description of what this child shall look like. This is the one. Aizen-Sama, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra? I wonder who in the world these people could be. God damnit why can't I see anything. The last thing I remember I was running from some strange thing in a mask. Then nothing. I had felt the darkness surrounding me. It engulfed me until I couldn't breathe anymore. First my speech faded so I couldn't scream for help through the unending sea of darkness. Then my sense of touch began to disappate along with the cold feeling that the darkness had brought. My hearing began to fade soon afterwards. As if my life was being taken piece by piece I fell apart mentally. Then I remember hearing the two voices. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow I believe they were called. Oh I think they are speaking again.  
"Ulquiorra I just don't see why we as Espada have to be responsible for fetching Aizen's latest pet." I assumed it was the one called Grimmjow judging by the rough impatience in his voice. "You shall refer to him as Aizen-Sama. Also it is because we are Espada that Aizen-Sama asked us to do this. 'Retrieve the new arrival and bring him to Las Noches.' Those were our orders and we are to follow them. If you do not then I shall have no problem disposing of trash like you Grimmjow." Wow this Ulqiuorra guy was kinda scary. Shit it sounded like their footsteps were getting closer. What can I do? I have no time to think and I can't move or see. My sense of smell and touch have returned but I must regain my mobility at least. "Oy Ulquiorraa you sure this kid is one of the Vasto Lordes? I mean he just arrived in Hueco Mundo. He is weak and hasn't even regained vision yet." Grimmjow said as his voice was getting closer.  
"Grimmjow look at his mask. It is completely unique. Half gray half white. These markings around the eyes. There is no mistaking it this the one. He is weak because he has just become a hollow naught but a day ago." Ulquiorra scolded Grimmjow yet as emotionless as before. Suddenly I was being lifted off of the ground. I tried to yell. I tried to get him to put me down. All of the sudden a horrific roar emitted from my mouth. Had I not regained my speech yet? Or is being this hollow he said I had become made me lose speech completely. "Ah he wants us to put him down. I am sorry but you must go to Aizen-Sama. After all you are the only hollow to ever have been born as a Vasto Lorde." Ulquiorra said to me. What fif he mean Vasto Lorde? Was that what I had become. Why couldn't I remember anything at all. All I could remember was my death and everything henceforth.  
After about an hour we came to a building. My sense of sight had slowly returned and I could now see the outlines of shapes. This Ulquiorra guy was tall and had what seemed to be a horn growing out of one side of his head. Grimmjow was much more muscular in size however. Around the same height as Ulquiorra he also had something on his cheek. The building we had approached was immense. "We have arrived." Ulquiorra said as into the air and almost instantaneously the doors began to open. "Welcome to Las Noches kid." Grimmjow said as we walked in and the doors closed behind us.

I would like to note that this story takes place while Ichigo and the others are in Karakura and the Soul Society fighting the Bounts.


	2. Chapter 2: The Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any related characters. I own my characters and my storyline events but that is it. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

Bleach Divided Souls

Part Two: The Name

The inside of Las Noches as Grimmjow called it was cold and unfeeling. The hallway we were traveling down seemed to go on forever. I had finally regained mobility and was walking at a steady pace. My speech was also coming back. Aside from those screams I was able to actually say a few sylllables. However not enough could be said for me to ask a full question. My memory hadn't fully returned so there was one thing that I couldn't remember. One crucial piece of information still remained hidden from me. I couldn't remember my own name.  
"Just wait a bit boy we will reach our destination soon enough." Grimmjow told me. We walked on for a while when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stopped. "This is where we stop." Ulquiorra said as he disappeared and reappeared behind me. Suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head and then fell unconscious. Next thing I knew I had regained consciousness in what appeared to be a throne room. A man sat upon the brilliant white throne. He had brown hair and was garbed in the same white Haori that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were wearing. Was this the Aizen person they were talking about? "Aizen-sama we have done as you requested and brought the newborn." Ulquiorra said to the man in the seat. Apparently I was right about who this was. My guess is that he was in charge. "Good Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. You may take your leave I will deal with him." Aizen said. He had a very regal quality to his voice. As if he was destined to rule. "Very well Aizen-Sama we shall be on our way." Ulquiorra said turning about on his heel and exiting the room with Grimmjow following. "Now I am going to grant upon you a marvelous gift. You will become an Arrancar and one of the most powerful ever created if I am not mistaken. You will most likely regain human form yet still retain your hollow powers. Then we shall be able to speak as I have not learned nor plan on learning the language of hollows." He spoke very fluent and proper but there was a lot I didn't understand about what he was saying. I decided to let him turn me into this Arrancar thing.  
All of the sudden a narrow pillar began to rise out of the ground and it stopped at Aizen's waist. It began to open and inside rested what appeared to be some sort of strange gem. "This is the Hougyoku. I will use this to turn you into an Arrancar. It may be dormant now but when infused with the powers of a Captain level Shinigami I can force it awake momentarily." Aizen explained to me. He held the Hougyoku up to my head and then began to pour his energy into. That is when the pain began. Some invisible force was trying to rip my mask off of my face. I fade back into the darkness only this time the pain did not subside. It continued on and on until I couldn't bear it any longer. I aided the unseen force in the removal of my mask and reached my hand towards my head and ripped the mask from my face with one pull.  
"Arise and tell me your name my new Arrancar." Aizen commanded. My memory had returned when the pain subsided and I remembered everything. "My name is…..Jashiru Tenshigaki, Aizen-Sama." I said letting the words escape my mouth and enjoying the sound of my own voice. "Good and from your power I can tell you are strong. You are now the 10th ranked Espada. The Espada are among the strongest of the Arrancar. You also have the ability to control a Fraccion now. A Fraccion is like your squad to whom you give orders. Also over time you will learn to control your Zanpakuto and release your Resureccion. You must firs learn its' name which will happen over time." Aizen-sama began explaining everything to me. I understood little of what he was saying but I knew I would learn quickly. I lived to serve Aizen-Sama and if these were his orders I would carry them out. This I understood.


End file.
